Come over and kill some time
by Yuneyn
Summary: L is stuck on a night train for sixteen hours because the weather prevented his plane from taking off. He needs something - or someone - to save him from the crushing boredom. (No Death Note AU - Chance meeting, fluff)


_A/N: The idea for this one-shot came to me as I was trying to fight off insomnia by listening to a meditative video about a night train trip - and instead of falling asleep I started imagining Lawlight meeting in this setting. So if it sounds like a ridiculous idea, then it's probably because I was a bit drunk on exhaustion back then... But I also thought it could be fun, and an opportunity to write more banter between L and Light, as well as fluff, and I like fluff. _

_So, here they are, L having terrible first world problems - "oh no I have to be in this gorgeous private suite in this night train and I can't have a decent secure internet connection I'm so bored I'm going to die", and Light eventually coming to the rescue, albeit reluctantly at first. I hope you'll enjoy this story, and that it'll make you smile :)_

_I want to thank my friend and awesome RP partner Nina for encouraging me while I was writing it, and reading it first (and reassuring me that it wasn't complete garbage :p) Thank you so much! 3_

_Also, I used a Japanese train named Shiki-Shima as a reference when writing, because it is gorgeous. (I just imagined it also had less luxurious cabins for people who aren't L) Please look it up, it's amazing!_

* * *

_All this is ridiculous,_ L thought as he watched the scenery pass by through the window. Night was beginning to fall and he could see small lights appearing here and there as the train traveled through the Japanese countryside. He should have already landed in Tokyo by now, but it turned out the universe had decided to mess with his plans. Somehow, the typhoon that was supposed to pass just far enough from Sapporo not to affect air travel changed its course at the last minute, and all of L's wealth was apparently useless against the forces of nature. L had been told that the strongest winds should subside by the end of the night, but as he absolutely needed to be back in Tokyo by morning he hadn't been willing to chance it. So, there he was, stuck in a night train for sixteen hours, with non-secure wifi and less than decent phone reception which made it pointless to try and set up his own network. _Great._

At least there had still been a private suite available at the last minute. Not that L cared that much about all the luxurious additions - though a bath would likely be nice later - but privacy was a must. There was no way he would share a cabin with a bunch of strangers for this whole time, he would rather _walk._

Alright, maybe not. But still.

He sighed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time since the train had left Sapporo, and tried to relax a little in the comfortable seat - but ultimately just brought his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin on them. He eyed the door briefly, frowning a little. What was the staff doing with his dinner? He had expected it to be brought to his cabin by now - Watari _did_ ask for it to be brought to his cabin when he called to make the booking, didn't he? L thought that it was a given that he also would want privacy for dinner, but the older man's recurrent - albeit vain - attempts at socializing him sometimes took him by surprise. He was twenty-seven, for god's sake. He could very well decide whether or not he wanted to be among other people, thank you.

As he was about to check his booking information again to see if there was anything on it about dinner, he heard some noise from the hallway and looked up expectantly. The girl who came bustling through the door, however, neither looked like she was part of the train staff, nor was she carrying any food.

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was the dining car," the girl said, and it was such a blatant lie that it made L's jaw clench in annoyance. "Wow, looks really nice in here," she added looking around the suite with wide eyes.

"Sayu, what are you doing, don't tell me you—" A young man's voice called behind her, then her arm was snatched and the owner of the voice appeared in the doorway as well. He froze for a second as he spotted L inside the suite, and L narrowed his eyes imperceptibly. There was _something_ about that man, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

_Ah, yes._ That _something_ became apparent the moment the young man started confounding himself in excuses. The tilt of his voice, the expression on his face, the way he was carrying himself - everything about him was simply too… _perfect_, L would say, for lack of a better word. The Japanese society might be very codified, but that young man was taking compliance with societal rules to the extreme. It was as if every aspect of him was carefully crafted to please people's expectations.

It probably helped that nature had been more than generous with him.

L realized he was staring when he noticed the other man was still talking and bowing repeatedly, most likely waiting for a reaction from him. "—so, so sorry to have disturbed you, Sir. I don't know what my little sister was thinking. I promise I'll keep an eye on her from now on."

The girl turned around in her brother's grasp. "Light, let me go," she hissed, seemingly both offended and embarrassed.

"Apologize," he hissed back at her, not releasing her arm.

She bowed down low and uttered a string of half-hearted apologies. L just blinked at her, and the man - _Light_ \- sighed deeply and released her. "Again," he said, "I am so very sorry."

"It's alright…" L managed to say, more dumbfounded than annoyed by now. "I should have locked the door, but I was waiting for my dinner," he added, realizing afterwards that he had no reason whatsoever to justify himself. He wasn't the intruder, after all.

Light looked as if he was about to bow again when something caught his eye. "Oh, actually, a staff member is coming this way… We'll leave you in peace now, Sir. We are so sorry for the intrusion," he said, bowing one last time and bolting out the door, dragging his sister along and muttering something about how their father wouldn't be impressed with her _'stunt'_.

L was still staring unblinkingly at the door when a woman from the staff came in, apologizing for the delay and setting his meal on the table in front of him. He frowned a bit at the main course but noticed with relief that he also had three different desserts. He thanked her a bit too briefly to be truly considered polite, but he didn't really care. Firstly, she _had_ been late. Secondly, he had something else on his mind.

_Their names were Sayu and Light… Why do they sound so familiar?_ He took a bite of his fish, chewing it absently as he searched his mind for the answer. It suddenly hit him - personnel files on his current case. Chief Yagami… Yes, he had two children with the same names. It could very well be a coincidence, but _Light_ was such an uncommon name in Japan that the probability there was another set of siblings with the exact same names was extremely low. Plus their respective ages seemed to check out.

_Light Yagami, huh?_ L smirked a bit around his chopsticks. That would explain some things. The kid - well, twenty-year-old 'kid' - was supposedly brilliant. Top student in Japan, perfect scores on his entrance exams for the best university in the country, already helped the NPA with a few minor cases and aiming to follow in his father's footsteps… No wonder there seemed to be this aura of perfection surrounding him. He must be used to doing exactly what people expected of him.

_Being who people expect him to be, more precisely_, L thought as he recalled his impression of the young man's demeanor. Still, L had to hand it to Light, his acting skills were on point. Most people wouldn't be able to see through his façade. Unfortunately for him, L wasn't _most people._ Not that it particularly mattered. Even if Light _did_ pursue a police career and they ended up working some cases together in the future, as long as he did his job well and didn't annoy him then L didn't care the slightest bit about the rest.

L sighed loudly and looked at his food. Thinking about the intruders' identity had at least managed to keep him busy while he ate his main dish, and he could now enjoy his desserts peacefully. And then… Well, then he still would have to find a way to occupy the rest of the night on this train, since he definitely wouldn't be able to sleep. Maybe he could go explore a little - later, when he could safely assume that most of the other travellers would have gone to sleep.

A usually silent part of his brain suggested that it might be nice to bump into Light again - after all, if the man was as smart in reality as he was on paper, he might provide some interesting conversation to help pass the time. L almost immediately snorted at the thought. Alright, he must be dreading the boredom of this trip quite a bit if he thought he needed to chat with some random college student to get through it. _Ridiculous_.

* * *

All his desserts were long gone; the wooden bathtub had been thoroughly perused for an extended period of time; L had been staring idly into the night through the window while listening to music for quite a while now, and he was definitely, completely, utterly _bored_.

_I need to do something._ He glanced at his phone, but the signal still wasn't stable. He saw it was almost midnight, though, so he thought he could probably wander around the train in relative peace. He made sure his belongings were secure, then stepped out with his headphones still on, locking the door behind him.

Well, technically, it was still _boring_. But what had L expected? Wandering aimlessly around a train wasn't going to be particularly exciting. The dining car was obviously closed at this hour, and the lounge L stumbled into in the next car didn't serve any food. He considered ordering a drink or two - or more - but decided against it. He didn't feel like joining the sad bunch of men in suits who were drinking alone at the bar - and whoever was playing the piano had chosen a piece L found grating. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to listen to anything but his own music right now, thank you.

After walking through a few sleeper cars, L ended up at the rear end of the train, and his eyes actually widened a bit in surprise. The last car was apparently designed for sightseeing - huge windows all around, including a glass roof through which L could see the stars shining in the night sky, thanks to the car having only very dim lights on the floor. The whole atmosphere was actually… very nice. The car was empty, which made L enjoy it even more. He went to sit on one of the couches, shaking off his shoes and bringing his feet up before laying his head back on the cushions and looking up at the sky. He had always liked the stars, even back when he was a kid. Astronomy classes, however, he had despised with a passion. But as long as he was allowed to simply _enjoy_ it, the night sky always had a relaxing effect on him.

L wasn't sure how much time had passed before he sensed movement to his right. He raised his head to look and found himself staring at… Light, who was standing at the entrance of the car, looking at him hesitantly. _Well, it seems I did bump into him again after all._ He took off his headphones and raised an eyebrow. "We meet again," he said simply.

Light seemed even more hesitant. He frowned so briefly that L almost didn't catch the change in his facial expression, then his features were schooled back into those of a polite young man. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to disturb you again, I'll go somewhere else."

L refrained the urge to roll his eyes. "As far as I'm aware, this isn't a private car. I'm sure it'll prove big enough for the both of us," he said, waving Light to come closer. The young man seemed to ponder his options for a moment then took a few steps forward before stopping again, his gaze flickering between the various seating options. L tilted his head, his lips curling upwards almost imperceptibly. "Won't you join me, _Yagami-san_?"

Light almost jumped at this then froze, staring at L defiantly. "How do you know my name?"

"So I was right," L mused, gnawing on a thumbnail. He noticed Light was still staring at him, unmoving and very much on the defensive. "Relax," he said. "It just so happens that I'm working with your father. You and your sister called each other by your names earlier, it rang a bell."

"I know the men on his team, you're not one of them. And he never mentioned anyone new joining recently."

L smirked at this. _Let's see how quickly you can work this out._ It wasn't too much of a security risk - plenty of people around the world knew who he was, after all. Sure, they were all people he had carefully selected to work with him… But L trusted Light's father, and Light already had one foot in the NPA. Mostly, what L wanted to avoid was to have his face in the media, and Light didn't exactly strike him as the type to enjoy gossip.

In the end, L always trusted his instincts. "That's right, I'm not _on_ the team."

Light frowned. "You're what then? An external consultant?" Apparently Light's perfect politeness didn't apply to people he was suspicious of. "My father would have mentioned it if they had requested assistance from the outside."

"Would he, now?"

"Of course. Especially to me." It was rather dark in the car but L still saw the moment doubt flashed across Light's face. "That is… Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless… it was a classified case," Light said very slowly. "Which would make you… No, it's ridiculous."

"What is?"

"I mean, no offence, but you really can't… You can't be _him_."

L was having way too much fun to take any offence at that. Besides, it wasn't as if the people who had happened to work with him face-to-face didn't have the same kind of reaction at first - Light's father included. He smiled sweetly, putting on an innocent expression. "I can't be _who_?"

"Well, _L,_ of course. He's the only person I can imagine my father not telling me about. But he's a world-renowned detective. And you… I'm sorry but you don't exactly look like..."

"Ah, I didn't know one should look a certain way to be a world-renowned detective," L replied idly, his eyes turning to the sky. "I'm sorry to disappoint. And here I was hoping we could be friends," he added, making a show of sighing dramatically.

"See, I can't really imagine _L_ making friends with just anyone he meets on a train," Light retorted sarcastically.

"Well, technically, I never take the train," L mused, then looked back at Light and raised an eyebrow. "I find it curious, though, that you would refer to yourself as _just anyone._"

Light blinked at him a few times. He opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately after and frowned. "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean," he finally said.

"I suppose I could list the things I read about you on your father's file, or simply recount one of those stories he told us about some of your achievements. He's quite proud of you, it seems."

Light's shoulders tensed up as L mentioned of his father again. "Are we really still doing this?"

"Will you just answer the question?"

Light muttered something about L not technically having asked a question, then took a deep breath and looked away. "Listen, I don't know what you want from me. I'm just a college student."

L rolled his eyes. "I shall warn you, I'm not a very patient person, nor do I enjoy false modesty."

Light's eyes were immediately back on him, sharp and piercing. "Fine, I'm smarter than everyone on this train. Is there a point to this?"

L smiled. "Well now, I wouldn't say _everyone_," he said, his smile widening when Light's eyes flashed quickly with challenge. "As for your question, I shall tell you when you join me," he added, padding the seat next to him.

"How can you possibly think I will sit with you?"

"It's simple, really. As angry you might be, you could have left at any moment during our conversation. Yet you didn't. You're intrigued. Or at the very least, you want to prove that you are right and I am not, in fact, the detective L."

"I could also simply prove that assumption wrong by leaving right now."

"But you won't. It wouldn't be interesting."

Light didn't speak for a long moment, and L's eyes were fixed on the stars again as he waited for what he knew was going to happen. Eventually, Light let out an annoyed sigh and came to sit next to L. "You're quite infuriating, you know that?"

L turned his head to smile at Light. "Now, now. Where is the polite young man who was apologizing for his sister's intrusion earlier?"

"It's past midnight, he's tired and he's just had a very annoying conversation, so you'll have to excuse him," Light replied dryly. "Now are you going to tell me the point to all this?"

L looked back up at the stars and rubbed his thumb across his lower lip. "Ah well. You see, I was bored."

"Bored? So, annoying people is some form of entertainment to you?"

"Technically, I only wanted to talk. You immediately got defensive."

"Well, excuse me for being suspicious when a complete stranger somehow knows my name."

"I didn't say you were wrong to be," L said, smirking at Light. "Now, how do we make you _not_ suspicious? Save from waking up your father and having him confirm my identity, of course - it would be too easy."

"Right, wouldn't want you getting bored again," Light said, and L thought there was finally a hint of playfulness in the young man's voice.

"Well, you wouldn't like an easy challenge either."

"Stop talking as if you know me."

L shrugged. "I'm a good profiler."

Light watched him through narrowed eyes for a moment. "If you were really L, I'd believe that."

"And who else could I be?" L asked, looking back at Light with a playful smile.

"...A criminal who wants to get back at my father by abducting me?"

"Hmm, not the best choice of venue for an abduction though," L trailed off, the tip of his index running idly over his lower lip as he looked back up at the sky.

"A stalker?"

"Boring."

Light snorted slightly at that. "Anyway," he said with a sigh. "L wouldn't just reveal himself like that."

"Well, seeing as you don't believe me, it doesn't really matter. But really, I'm not as elusive as the media likes to suggest. I simply choose the people I decide to reveal myself to." He turned his head towards Light again. "Come on, show me how you would prove my identity. Ask me anything."

Light eyed him carefully. "Will you even answer truthfully?"

L grinned widely. "Maybe."

* * *

"Alright," Light eventually said, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. "I _might_ be inclined to believe you."

"Ah," L simply replied, watching Light with a small smile. "I'm happy to hear it, although—"

"Although?" Light interrupted, his voice having a small edge to it.

"Well, to be honest, I never expected you to admit it out loud."

Light put both hands over his face and groaned. "There's just no pleasing you, is it?"

"Bear with me, Light-kun. I don't enjoy being wrong," L said, sighing way too dramatically to be taken seriously - especially considering the wide grin plastered on his face. He wasn't certain when he had begun addressing Light more casually during their conversation, but since the younger man hadn't corrected him L assumed it was fine to continue doing so.

Light removed his hands and rolled his eyes at him in that same fondly exasperated way he had started looking at the detective at some point during the night. "Oh, and you think I _enjoy_ it?"

L simply sent him a complicit smile, a soft warmth spreading through his chest when Light returned it genuinely. Something had shifted in their dynamic while they were talking, L wasn't entirely sure what it was, but somehow he felt more comfortable with this man he had just met a few hours ago than with anyone else. Picking apart Light's brain, having him question him, it had all been tremendously fun… The younger man was a lot more interesting when he wasn't hiding behind his '_social façade_'. They had also discovered that their thought processes were very similar, which had made their conversation even more engaging, especially when they had started discussing L's various cases.

"If it makes you feel any better, no one ever believes I am L upon meeting me. I suppose they all imagine someone older… Most likely wearing a well tailored black suit, with my hair perfectly groomed, and sitting at a desk with a superior air. Probably wearing glasses, too," L mused, then raised an eyebrow when he saw Light making a face. "What is it?"

"I just… I tried to imagine you the way you said and somehow it doesn't work at all."

L made a show of pouting. "You wound me, Light-kun. Here I thought I might look rather handsome in a suit."

Light made a sound that was halfway between snorting and choking, and - _ah_ \- there was the fond exasperation in his eyes again, along with a flicker of something new, something more intense that L could only see briefly before Light looked away. It was still rather dark inside the car, but L could swear he saw the slightest blush appear on Light's cheeks. _Interesting_.

"Anyway," Light said after a few beats, having recovered from whatever had affected him. "At least if we are to work together one day there will be someone on the team who believes you."

"I'll look forward to it," L said softly, finding he truly meant it. In fact, he found that he didn't want to wait for Light to be a member of the NPA before they could talk again. "Actually… You've helped your father's team with some cases a few years ago, haven't you? Any reason why you haven't done so more recently?"

"Well, ever since I started college my father has been thinking that I wouldn't have the time to help, between studying and my part-time job," Light sighed. "He doesn't realize that I don't _need_ to study that much to maintain my grades. He even insisted I stayed in Tokyo this weekend at first... I had to insist quite a bit to come on this trip."

L thought idly that he hadn't even known Chief Yagami was going away - then again, he never really paid attention to unimportant office chatter. In any case, he was glad Light had managed to go with him. "I could talk to him, if you like. That is, if you would like to join the case I'm working on right now."

"You… would do that?" Light asked, genuinely surprised. "Why?"

L shrugged. "You could say this is my way of apologizing for earlier, or my way of thanking you for saving myself from getting bored to death. There's also the fact that I like the way you think and believe you would be an asset to the case."

That small blush was definitely back on Light's cheeks as the younger man was very obviously trying to hold back a smile, and L found it absolutely captivating. "Well I…" Light started, then cleared his throat. "I would be really grateful if you could get me on the team. Believe it or not, but my college classes aren't particularly challenging, and neither is working at the library on my free time."

L chuckled softly. "Consider it done, then."

"What happened to talking to my father first?"

"Well, you are legally an adult. And I am L, after all," L said with a small shrug. "If I want you on the team, the only other person who has a say in it is you."

Light held his gaze, finally giving up on suppressing his smile. That intensity in the younger man's eyes was back, stronger than before, and L found that he couldn't look away. A soft warmth was spreading through his entire body, something not entirely unfamiliar, although he wasn't as keen to brush it off as he had always been before then. L supposed this was what had changed between them during the night. The initial antagonism - mostly on Light's side, really, though L would admit it had been his fault - had slowly morphed into easy banter, light teasing, knowing smiles and increasingly warm looks.

They had only just met; it was ridiculous - and yet somehow L felt such a strong connection to Light just by having talked to him for a few hours. They disagreed on many things, and yet were oddly similar in many other ways. In short, they had simply clicked. _Of course_ L didn't want to wait before speaking to Light again. Actually, if he was being honest, he was beginning to realize that he wanted to do a lot more than just _speak_ to him… And if he was reading Light right, and as unlikely as it sounded, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

_Are we really…?_

He shifted closer ever so slightly, trying to gauge Light's reaction - but the younger man didn't move away, doubt only flashing briefly in his eyes before being replaced by fierce determination. L's heart rate picked up and he swallowed hard, chancing a glance towards Light's lips, only to catch the younger man licking them. Their eyes met again and L knew there was no turning back now; he inched closer again, holding Light's gaze, glancing at his lips one last time before leaning in, then—

A blinding ray of sunlight hit L straight in the face, making him wince and draw back slightly as he closed his eyes in discomfort.

_What the—_

When he managed to open his eyes again, he realized that the train was driving through open fields now, which allowed the rising sun to shine directly through the windows. Also, it seemed that neither of them had noticed that they had been talking until sunrise.

_Dammit - Light!_

Trying to suppress his irritation at having been interrupted, L looked back at Light but the young man wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his phone with a slightly panicked expression.

"It's already 5:30 - oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten so late… I have to run to class when the train arrives, I should go try and catch some sleep at least."

"Light," L said quietly but firmly, hoping to interrupt the younger man's ramblings and get him to focus on him again.

Unfortunately, when Light looked at him again, he mostly looked embarrassed and a little freaked out. "I'm really sorry. Thank you for… Well, the conversation and offering me a spot on your team… I'll be working at the campus library all afternoon, you can call there, I'll give you my number later, I really should—"

"_Light_," L said again, louder this time, catching Light's arm as he moved to stand up.

Light did actually stop talking then and stared at L with wide eyes. Before he could even blink in surprise, L had pulled him even closer, slipped his other hand behind Light's neck and kissed him.

There were a few beats of complete silence during which L felt Light tense up significantly. He shifted slightly, loosening his grip on Light's arm and gentling the kiss a little. When Light still didn't move, L began pulling back, ready to apologize for misreading the situation - but it seemed that the loss of contact was all Light needed to finally react. L's lips had barely left Light's that he felt two hands cup his face and then Light was truly kissing him, his arms soon wrapping around the detective's shoulders to pull him even closer.

L was more than happy to oblige, kissing Light back enthusiastically, fingers tangling in the younger man's hair. He couldn't tell how much time passed before they pulled back, both of them slightly gasping for air. When L looked up at Light, the younger man seemed a bit dazed at first, but as his eyes regained focus the earlier panic appeared again.

"I'm so—"

"No," L interrupted, one finger going to Light's lips. "You have no grounds to apologize, not when I'm the one who started this. If you need _me_ to apologize, however, then I shall."

Light blinked a few times, then leaned away from L's finger. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly before speaking again. "No, I…" Another deep breath. "You don't need to apologize. It's just… It's a lot to process, and I haven't slept."

L smiled understandingly and reached out to hold one of Light's hands. "Alright then. Go sleep. I'll visit you at your library in the afternoon."

Light looked at him in surprise. "Won't you be working?"

L simply shrugged. "I am L." When Light chuckled at this, L squeezed his hand gently and gave him a meaningful smile. "I just hope that we can continue this later."

"Oh, so this is why you want me to work with you so much then?" Light said, raising an eyebrow.

L's smile widened. "Let's say that I am looking forward to it even more now."

"But wouldn't it be unethical to work together if we're going down that road?"

"Not a problem," L said with a dismissive gesture.

Light huffed a small laugh. "Are you in the habit of seducing your coworkers then?"

L smirked at him. "I would love to answer you truthfully, but I'm afraid it would stroke your ego a bit too much."

A small blush appeared on Light's cheeks again as he bit his lip to repress a smile, and L was taken with the sudden urge to kiss him once more - so he did. Light relaxed against him, kissing back slowly. While their first kiss had been more intense, breaking the tension between them, this one was more gentle - as if they were trying to burn the feeling in their memory before they needed to go their separate ways. They barely pulled away when the kiss ended, L resting his forehead against Light's. He could sense some hesitation coming from the other man again, so he waited for him to speak.

Light took a small, shaky breath and tightened his hold around L's hand. "Let's just… keep this quiet for now, alright? I can't have my father find out. It's just… It's complicated."

L leaned back to look at Light. "There's no need to tell anyone," he said, his thumb gently stroking Light's knuckles. "Besides, we only just met. Let's see how things go first."

"Thank you," Light said quietly, with a small smile.

"There's no need to worry so much," L said in a slightly teasing tone. "We just happened to meet and be attracted to each other. No one died."

Light chuckled sadly at this. "Well, easy for you to say… If what you told me is right, you always do what you want, don't you? But me... I'm used to having everyone's expectations resting on my shoulders."

L hummed softly, watching Light pensively as his fingers gently traced the contours of the younger man's face. "Then you should be allowed to do something _you_ want for once."

For a few seconds, Light seemed to be thinking. He then leaned into L's touch, smiling more genuinely. "I suppose you're right."

L smiled back and gave a small shrug. "And it doesn't have to be anyone else's business. I'm very good at keeping my private life private, you know."

"Ah yes, like when you're giving away your identity to random people you meet on the train?"

"Complaining, are you?" L asked playfully, one eyebrow raised.

Light made a show of actually considering it, and the face he was making was just so irritating that L couldn't resist kissing him again. Light met his lips with equaled passion and L allowed himself to lose himself in the kiss, holding onto Light tightly as he found he was getting more and more reluctant to let him go.

"Actually, I lied. I'm not L, and I'm here to kidnap you," L breathed out against Light's lips.

Light sent him an unimpressed look. "Is that the kind of pick-up lines I'll have to expect from you?"

"You don't like it?" L made a show of being genuinely surprised, before smirking wickedly. "I'm sure I can do _a lot_ better, don't worry."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Light lamented, shaking his head.

"For the record, you did tell me that I was infuriating earlier tonight. So you cannot act surprised now."

The annoyed look that Light tried to give him failed rather spectacularly when the younger man couldn't manage to stifle a yawn. It only made L chuckle, and the detective pecked him gently on the lips when Light tried to glare at him in response. "You should sleep," he told him softly.

"I should," Light replied reluctantly.

"I _will_ come see you at the library. Then we can discuss you joining the team. And maybe go somewhere when your shift is over," he said, sending Light a complicit smile.

Light nodded quietly, returning the smile. "I'll see you then. I only work until 6pm tomorrow - well, today." He shifted as if to stand up before looking back at L again. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I don't tend to sleep much, especially not when I travel,'' he said, nibbling his finger as he thought. "But I suppose I'll walk with you back to my room. I just hope your sister hasn't broken into it during the night, since you didn't end up keeping an eye on her as you promised," he added with a smirk, before standing up and holding out his hand for Light.

"Who's complaining now?" Light asked teasingly, taking L's hand and starting to walk beside him.

L simply sent him a playful look and kept walking, not commenting when Light quickly let go of his hand as soon as they saw someone coming from the opposite direction. They walked in companionable silence until they reached L's door. Light's family had booked one of the regular cabins located a few cars ahead. They stopped for a moment, looking at each other knowingly.

"I'd invite you in," L said quietly, not really meaning anything by it. They _had_ only just met, after all. "But…"

The blush on Light's cheeks was the deepest one yet - and while L found it incredibly enticing, it also filled his chest with a sudden, warm fondness, and he was slightly taken aback by the intensity of that feeling.

"I— Um… I mean, I really should—"

L put a gentle hand on Light's shoulder and gave him an understanding smile. "I know." The smile turned teasing, and he stepped just a little closer. "For the record, I wasn't implying anything. But if your mind goes there…"

Light opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and narrowed his eyes at L. "Well, for the record, I only meant that I needed to sleep and also my family might wonder where I am."

"Of course," L replied indulgently.

Light raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Well. Maybe you'll find out later whether I tell the truth or not."

L smirked, glancing briefly at Light's lips before meeting the younger man's eyes. "I look forward to it."

Light seemed to hesitate for a second, his eyes leaving L's to check their surroundings briefly. Seemingly satisfied, he briefly looked back at L before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I shall see you later, then."

L held Light's gaze silently for a few beats, trying to commit the moment to his memory - the soft fire he could see in Light's eyes, the tension between them as they were standing so close yet not touching, the way his lips still tingled just the slightest bit. He thought back idly to how only a few hours earlier he'd been bored out of his mind and trying desperately to make this trip go by faster. He certainly never would have imagined things might turn out this way. And now, he really wished they'd had more time.

Ah, well. At least they had plans to meet again.

His eyes never leaving Light's, L gave him a warm, meaningful smile. "I'll pick you up at 6."

* * *

_A/N: __Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this story :) Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought!_

_By the way if you knew me from my DN fix-it AU Unintended, I'm happy to say that I'll write a bit more for that specific AU. I have decided to take part to Deathnotetober (against my better judgement haha, it might kill me), and try to write very short scenes for as many prompts as I can, all set in that fix-it AU. I can't guarantee I'll manage to do them all, nor that they will be released on time because I don't have much time to write as it is, and I'll be away half the month, but it's a fun project and I want to try... so stay tuned!_

_You can also come talk to me on Tumblr (yuneyn) or Twitter (Yuneyn_), I'm not the most active (especially on Tumblr) but I'm always happy to chat!_


End file.
